


Snooze Button

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: Newt and Hermann don't wanna get up. (Inspired by true events.)





	

“Did you set the ‘snuggle timer’, darling?”

“Yeah, babe,” Newt whispered.

Hermann cuddled up as close as humanly possible as Newt clambered back into bed. Newt tried not to wake either of them up. He pushed himself back into dreamland. He did not want to get out of bed, ever, when it was early and he was warm and Hermann was warmer. But the timer was set to wake them up for real in about 24.6 minutes. Hermann moved about in a needy, snaky way, rubbing himself all over Newt, caressing the man’s body with his own. Newt loved the lazy fondling. Fingers and hands pressed and massaged sensitive areas, giving pleasure and comfort. 

“Does Hermiekins like this?”

“Giving you a prolonged, affectionate hug? Yes.” 

“How do you make dictionary definitions so sexy?” Newt said with a soft kiss to Hermann’s forehead. He was enfolded by Hermann, the soft flannel pajamas mingling with the tangle of sheets. Newt nestled in deeper, like he wanted to become a single entity with Hermann and the bed. Hermann nuzzled into Newton’s shoulder and chest, pressing his nose to Newt’s soft t-shirt and breathing in slowly, deeply.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m inhaling your scent,” he said between earnest inhalations. 

“On today’s edition of ‘shit Hermann says’...” Newt said with his eyes closed, in a sleepy imitation of a tv announcer. A muffled snort of amusement issued from under the covers. Newt pondered the “us” of him and his partner sleepily, so that it was half a dream. He squeezed the skinny mathematician just a little harder and felt Hermann squirm happily beneath him with a pleasured sound that meant “I never want to leave this bed, please don’t make me get up.” 

But the alarm sounded. A lovely digital imitation of a harp, an intentionally soothing wake-up call, engendered groans of annoyance from the two men. Newt got up and tapped off the alarm. They kissed, they stretched, they slumped to the bathroom and put on their clothes. Newt gave Hermann a tired, life-giving squeeze of comfort. 

“Maybe we can take a nap after lunch?” 

“Mmm that sounds lovely,” Hermann said with a smile. “But then we might not get up until dinner.” They both chuckled.


End file.
